The trials of the teenage heart
by Sweetlilangelgurl56
Summary: This is a story of Lily, James, Peter, Remus, Lexis and Destiny. Times of heartache and times of love. I'm not to good with this summary stuff so please come and check this out. This is rated R for later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one:

Disclamier; Most of these characters are not mine. They are the orginal authors of Harry Potters, the only characters that are mine are Lexis and Destiny. And with that said on with the story. And this is my first Fan Fiction so please be nice

Destiny's POV

As we were sitting in the Great Hall for supper, I was looking around. I wasn't feeling the best at the moment. I do not understand why I don't feel good.

"Des, why are you quiet?" Lily asked who is one of my best friends.

I looked at her and smiled.

"Oh I think I'm just tired." I said as I pulled my long curly black hair away from my face.

Lexis looked up from her plate and looked at me, then at the rest of the group. The Great Hall was very noisy and no one could really hear us.

James looked over at me then at Lily.

"Lily-Flower.." He said with a smile.

Lily looked at him and smiled but then looked back at me.

"You guys I'm fine." I said as I got up from the table and started to walk out of the Great Hall.

Sirius looked up and watched me.  
"Where is she going?" He asked as he watched me leave.

"I don't know, she hasn't been acting right for awhile." Lexis said softly.

Sirius got up and follwed me. He found me sitting out by the lake, watching the water.

"I hate being sick, why do I have to get sick now? Why couldn't I have stayed on that strict diet I was on at home when I came here, now there is no telling what will happen." I was saying to myself.   
"You're sick?" Sirius asked softly as he sat down by me.

I jumped. "Why did you sneak up and listen to what I was saying? Its not right to eavesdrop." I said alittle bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry Des, but we are all worried about you. What about you being sick?" He asked softly.

"Its nothing.. I was just saying something about my sister."I said softly trying not to tell him. He looked at me but sighed. "Fine don't tell me. But Des, if its something serious, you should tell us." He said soflty as he hugged me.

I just sighed. "Yes I know.. But thank you Sirius." I said softly.  
"But why do I miss her so much?" I asked softly.

"Miss who?" He asked.

"My sister.." I whispered.

"Well she was your twin. And you two were really close." He tried to explain.

"But its been 5 years now." I sighed.

The rest of the group came walking up. Lily was holding hands with James so where Lexis and Remus. The only ones out of the group who arnen't dating is Peter, Sirius and I.

Sirius POV

I watched her sitting there as the others came walking up. She was really upset about differnt things. But I knew that she wouldn't tell me, since we just became friends on talking terms. We really never did get along, since she was almost like Lily, but more wild now. Lily was still the same person, but I've watched Destiny go from really bookwormish, to the wildest girl ever. She has bounced back and forth between these two, and I don't know what is going on. But now I know some of it.

"Well it takes time Des, just like alot of things.." I said soflty. I really liked her, but don't know how to tell her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Thank Sirius." She said softly.

Lily came walking up slowly. "Des?" She asked.

"Yes Lily?" Des asked.

"Miss Pomphy is looking for you." She said softly.

"Okay thank Lily." Des said quickly as she got up and started to walk to the castle.

I got up and ran after her.

"Des.." I asked softly.  
She only stopped and started to fall. I caught her before she fell. I carried her to the hospital wing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I will start in with Lily and James once I get these Characters settled in. Lol.. Lily and James will have their time also.. I will flip back and forth between the two couples.

Chapter 2

"Okay thank Lily." Des said quickly as she got up and started to walk to the castle.

I got up and ran after her.

"Des.." I asked softly.  
She only stopped and started to fall. I caught her before she fell. I carried her to the hospital wing.

(Still in Sirius POV)

When I got to the hospital wing Miss Pomphy quickly came out.  
"Mister Black what happened?' She asked

"Well she was coming to talk to you, she just fainted. " I explained as I placed her on the bed.

"Well I need to look her over so please go to your common room and I will let the Head Girl know once I found out what is wrong." She said as she shooed him out.

I walked to the common room slowly, thinking about all the possibilities that could be wrong with her.

'She has to get better, for this time I'll actually ask her out.' I thought to herself.

The Fat Lady looked at me once I got to her. "Password?"

"Lemon Drops." I murmured.

I walked in and sank into a chair.

"Sirius?' James asked from a chair by the fire.

I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"She's really sick. Pomphy didn't sit but I knew by the look on her face." I said softly.

James POV

I watched him sitting there looking like the world would end soon.

'He must really like this girl.'

"She will be alright mate." I said softly.

"I really like her James, I mean really like her." He confessed.

I looked at him shocked at that he just confessed that he liked her.

"Pomphy will figure it out." I said softly.

Lily came walking up with the rest of the group just as Sirius got up and walked to the boys dorm.

I looked at them with a sadden look.

"She's really really sick you guys." I said softly.

'Hows he holding up?" Lily asked softly.

"How did you know?"I asked surprised.

"I've known for awhile that they both liked each other." She said softly.

Lily's POV

"Miss Evans?" Miss Pomphy asked as she came over by me, while I was sitting by Des's bed as she was sleeping. She has been sleeping for over a month straight. It was the best way for Pomphy to find out whats wrong, since Destiny woudln't listen.

I looked up at her."Yes?" I asked

"Well I found out whats wrong. But I need your help finding more out about it." She said softly.

I nodded my head and waited for her to continue.

"She is diabetic, she hasn't been doing what she needs to do to keep her blood sugar stable. She's been neglecting to do what is needed. But I need you to find out how we can help her." She said softly.

I nodded.

"I'll wake her and see if she knew or not, but go on dear, head off to supper. She will be on in the common room by the end of supper." She said softly. I got up and walked to the Great hall.

Sirius POV

I saw her walk in looking sad. I looked back at my plate losing my appitite, or what was left of it.

"She knows now." She said as she sat down next to Lexis and across from me.

We all looked at her waiting for her to finish. A few tears rolled down her cheek.

"She's diabetic, so she can't keep her blood sugar stable. And she hasn't been doing that anyways." She said softly.

I got up slowly and walked to the common room, thinking of what Lily just said.

'She hasn't been doing that anyways? Her sister! She's been to upset about her sister to worry about her own health. And I know something else happened this holiday for she came with Lily and Lexis and not with her parents.'

"Lemon drops." I said before the Fat Lady could speak. I stopped quickly when I saw Destiny sitting on the couch sleeping. I walked quietly over by her. I sat down on the floor so I didn't wake her. I sat there watching her for a while.  
"Destiny." I said softly as I brushed a few of her curly black hair away from her face.

She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hey she said soflthy with a smile.

"Hey yourself. Lily just told us." I said soflty.

She looked down at her hands.

"I tried to keep it to myself, but with me missing my sister so much I didnt' think it would hut to not be careful." She said softly.

"Destiny." I started to say.

"No I understand.. You are all upset, and I blew the chance of ever going out with you." She said softly as she got up and took off runing for the girls dorm.

I sat there replaying what she said, 'I blew the chance of ever going out with you'.

So please R&R.. I would really love it if you did review it.. For it will let me know where I need to fix it up... There will be times where I'll post alot of the chapters or very few.. It all depends on my school schedule


	3. Chapter3Trying to understand

**A/N:** I will start in with Lily and James once I get these Characters settled in. Lol.. Lily and James will have their time also.. I will flip back and forth between the two couples.

"Destiny." I started to say.

"No I understand.. You are all upset, and I blew the chance of ever going out with you." She said softly as she got up and took off runing for the girls dorm.

I sat there replaying what she said, 'I blew the chance of ever going out with you'.

Sirius POV

'I blew the chance of ever going out with you.' Kept going through my head. How could she say that? I'm trying to figure out what she meant. But I got up off the floor, and did that only thing I could think of. I transfored into the big dog. This way I could get up stairs by her, since guys aren't allowed in the girls dorm.

So I quickly ran up the stairs, and found the door to be opened slightly, since it was still supper time no one was in there. I quickly looked around the room, letting the typical guys mind get the best of me.

'This is what I thought it would be like.' I thought to myself. I then looked around and saw that Destiny's bed was the only one that the curtians were closed. I walked up slowly to it and whimperd. She then pulled back the curtains.

Destiny's POV

When I pulled back the curtians I found a big dog looking back at me. I gasped as I moved to the other side of the bed quickly. I just watched the dog, he put his front paws on the edge of the bed and laid is head on his paws, and whimpered again.

I moved closer and reached out my head to pet him. He moved his head and started to lick my hand, thought making sure not to hide the cuts on my hand from all the testing, as if he knew what they were. I sighed.

"You aren't that bad are you?" I asked soflty for I never really liked big dogs. He licked my hand again soflty.

I moved back in the bed so he could jump up. Once he did, he laid down next to me, but not so close. I moved closer to him, putting my arm around his back, and placed my head on his back. The tears started to fall.

"I'm such a fool, I should never have let them know.. I should have just kept it all under control. I messed up my chance to go out with him." I cried. The sobs just rocking my body. The dog just laid there and then moved its head so he licked my cheek, like he was trying to wipe the tears away with his tongue. I just sighed and cried until I fell asleep.

Sirius POV

She was crying for awhile and then next thing I knew was that she was sleeping with her arm still around me. I moved so I could get out from under her.

Since dinner should be done soon, and everyone should be coming back. I moved and she stirred but didn't wake up. I finally was able to get off the bed. I changed back into my normal body and looked at her.

"My dear you are so wrong. You didn't lose the chance. " I said soflty as I wipped the tears away. I pulled the blankets up more, and then kissed her forehead.

"Destiny, you will never know how much I love you.." I said as I started to walk out of the room, and closed the door.

I walked back to the common room and sat down with a sigh on the couch. There I fell alseep, for I didn't sleep much this past month. I was so worried about her.

rubberduckie591: Thank you.. Well it starts off with S/D.. but will turn into L/J.. for I just needed to get these two together and then I will start in with Lily and James.. For I will go back and forth between the two couples.. Thanks again for review.. Hopefully I will keep your interest. And if you have any ideas please let me know..


	4. What's going on?

Chapter 4- What's going on?

Destiny was sleeping still when she thought she heard Sirius in the girls dorm by her, saying "Destiny, you will never know how much I love you.." She didn't know if that was dream or not. She just fell back into a sound sleep. She didn't wake up till really late that night.

She got up slowly, trying to figure out why she was so tired and weak.

"Oh, I forgot to eat.." She said quickly. She got up and slowly walked out of the dorm to the common room. She heard some voices.

"I don't understand.. She should have said something. I mean we could have helped. " Sirius said soflty

Destiny thought they were talking about her so she stopped and listened.

"I know Padfoot, but still. Do you blame her.. They threatened her." James said simply sounding quite upset.

"They threatened who?" Destiny asked as she came walking down the steps. She wanted to know.

"Destiny? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" James asked quickly.

"I've slept all day, and have been sleeping for the past month.." She said softly.

"Destiny don't worry about it.. Its no one.." Remus said soflty as he looked at her.

Her color was differnt now. It was pale but with the glow of the fire, her color looked quite good. She was shaking soflty.

"I would bet you didn't have any food I could eat since I dind't eat yet.." She said soflty as she looked at Sirius. She quickly looked away, for she didn't know if it was a dream just yet or not.

"Oh.. Umm.. No we don't.. " James said soflty as he got up along with Remus.

"we're tired.. Good night.." Remus said as he looked at Destiny and then at Sirius as James and him walked up the boys dorm.

Sirius POV

"Destiny?" I asked softly as I watched her. She looked at me

"Do you trust me?" I asked soflty. She nodded soflty.

"Then follow me.." I took her hand and started to walk out of the common room. I led her throught the castle quietly so we couldn't get caught. Once we got to the painting of the fruit I tickled the pear and a door knob appeared.

"What's this place." SHe asked soflty.

"The kitchen..." He siad softly.

She looked at me. "How did you know.." She said with out finishing as the door opened.

"I found it in our first year.. How do you think I kept a supply of food in the common room." He said softly as he pulled me in and closed the door.

The house elves looked up and smiled.

"Mister Sirius.." They all said as they bowed.

"This is Destiny.." I said witha smile

"Welcome Missus.." One said soflty.

"We need some food for Destiny,but she only can have a certian kind.." I said soflty looking at her.

"How did you know?" She asked soflthy.

I shrugged only becuase I dind't want to tell her I read up on what she had.

Destiny's POV

I looked around.

"Yes I only can have about 4 oz of meat, 1 cup of starch, and about 1 cup of milk or liquid.." I said soflty.

They all nodded as one pushed us to sit at a table while the others went around making the food. With in a few seconds the food was placed in front of me.

"Thank you.." I said soflty as I smiled at them. They smiled back and went to continue what they were doing for we came in.

"Destiny.." Sirius siad soflty.  
I looked at him, I then looked at the food and started to eat slowly.

"Are you coming to classes again tomorrow?" He asked soflty

"I think so.. I have to see how I feel." I said soflty as I ate slowly. Once I was done I smiled at them. "Thank you so much.. That was really good.." I said as I stood up. They looked at her.

"Would the missus like a snack?" A small house elf squeaked.

"I don't know.. for I don't know if I'm allowed to have one.. But do you have any crackers or that?" I asked soflty as I quickly thought of something I could have.

"Yes.. how about vinalla wafer cookies?" One asked.

"That would be fine.." I said soflty as they pushed some int my hands and pockets.

Sirius got up and he was handed some treats, the same as hers. He looked at them with a weird look, but then smiled.

"Well we should go.. Thank you.." Sirius said simply as he took her hand and pulled her out of the door. They slowly walked back to the common room.

"Why aren't you eating your snack?" He asked softly.

"Becasuse I have to test my blood sugar befor I can.." I explained.

"Does it hurt?"

I showed him my hands with all the scabs of the pricks of the needle I had to use.

"I'm used to it now.. But yes they do hurt at times." I explained.

He took my one of my hands soflty and ran his fingers of the scabs. He then laced his fingers through mine and smiled at him.

I looked shocked but then smiled. He stopped and looked at me.

"I'll be right back.." He said soflty as he turned and went the other way.

I just sighed, I kept on walking until I bumped into Malfoy and Snape.

"Well isn't the little mudblood's friend and what.. Isn't she a mudblood also?" He sneered at me.

"Leave me alone Malfoy.." I said quickly. I reached for my wand which I dind't have for it was still in my dorm. I looked scared.

"Looks like someone lost their wand." Snape sneered.

I quickly tried to pass them, but they wouldn't let me. Both grabbed me and I yelped in pain.

They threw me agianst a wall, I yelped again. Malfoy came quickly and grabbed my hair.

"I always wondered what you looked like under your robes." He said with a quick evil smile.

I forgot that I wasn't wearing my robes. I was wearing my red spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of white shorts. I only sighed. Thinking, "I'm dumb for not putting my robes back on.'


End file.
